villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Turkie
Turkie is the main antagonist of the 2009 American independent comedy horror film ThanksKilling. He is a demonic turkey who seeks to kill all white people on Earth. He was voiced by Jordan Downey. Biography Turkie is first seen killing a naked Pilgrim with an axe while saying "Nice Tits Bitch!" and the girl Pilgrim dies later offscreen. He was resurrected by a dog that was peeing on him. He then killed it by biting it. Turkie went back onto killing spree and there are now new weapons after his original life ended and kills a driver with a gun. Turkie comes across the lustful Ali and her boyfriend making out, then he kills Ali's boyfriend (she barely notices) and then he mocks Ali's lust before snapping her neck. He was with a Teen's Dad and Mom (offscreen) and he skins the sheriff (Dad) and slits the Mother's throat. The teens arrive and think he is the Sheriff but when they see the Turkie has fooled them he dressed up as a cartoon turkey which was eaten by one of them named Billy and he ripped through Billy's chest and says "Gobble Gobble Motherf-cker, now that's what I call fowlplay". Billy's corpse was mourned by his friend a nerd (one of the teens), but later he tries to kill them but gets shot and thought to be killed. However, Turkie later gets radioactive and kills the nerd by ripping off his tongue, he injured one of the remaining teens but one of them killed him by lighting him on fire and onto his tepee (which he lived in as an Indian which he was before coming as a possessed turkey) killing him. He later was revived as meat and attacks a family setting the sequel ThanksKilling 3. Appearance Turkie is an ordinary turkey but talks and kills. He got dark magic powers from the Satanic deal and is now existing only to kill all white people. Personality Turkie is an evil turkey who is working with the Devil. He loves making puns and gruesome jokes about those he murdered. He values his own safety above all others and completely despises human life. He will stop at nothing to kill everyone he meets; especially white people because the Native American chief wanted vengeance on what happened to his people so he summoned Turkie to carry out these deeds for him. He is shown to be very self-aware, knowing full well he is in a film, as he says he smells sequels at the end and often cracks cheesy jokes. Anyone can really not blame Turkie for being so evil, actually. Look at it his way: A foreign race comes to his tribe's land completely out of nowhere, slaughters half of them through illness, then deliberately sets out to butcher the survivors in the most callous way possible, then builds temples to a barbaric god over their villages and own temples, and then, to top things off, the marauding race celebrates the genocide they had committed by reinstating the date as "Thanksgiving". So no wonder Turkie is as pissed off as he seems, because from his perspective, his victims deserve what they get, which is why Turkie always cracks devious insults when killing. Gallery thankskilling-2009.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-24-18h27m40s62.png 2068143 f520.jpg thankskilling1.jpg Category:Animals Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Self-Aware Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Successful Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Satanism Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Revived Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Magic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Exploitation Villains